First Choices
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is the story of how Clayton Webb's parents met and fell in love.  Meet, and enjoy the experiences of Porter and Neville Webb.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: First Choices

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: Porter/Neville Webb

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

AUTHORS NOTE: This story is our version of how Clay's parents met, fell in love and married.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll, Suzanne, and Julie.

Chapter 1

Saturday, February 3, 1961

2330 EST

NSA sub-basement

Langley, Virginia

Porter Winston was working in the sub-basement of NSA headquarters in Langley, Virginia late one Saturday night when a handsome young man came rushing into the room searching it for any occupant. With a relived sigh he hurried over to her desk. Shoving the paper in his hand between her face and the typewriter she was working on, he said, "I need this translated at once!"

She looked up to see a man in formal wear, complete with tails, and said, "I'm really busy right now, I'll get to it when I can."

"You don't seem to understand how important this is!" he replied.

"And I wouldn't be here at this time on a Saturday night, if I wasn't doing something important too! You'll just have to wait," she said to him.

"I went to a lot of trouble to steal this document from the Russian Embassy…and I need it translated now …" he was interrupted.

"Don't you know stealing is illegal?" she asked with a sweet little smile.

"Lives could depend upon how fast I get this translated!" he tried a new tact.

Reaching into her desk and taking out a pad of paper, a number two pencil, and a Russian/English Dictionary, she handed them to him she saying, "Then you'd better get started."

"Listen, I'll buy you a dinner like you've never had before…at the exclusive Willard Hotel's Skylight Restaurant," he offered desperately, assuming she was an average working girl that would be impressed by such an offer.

"Has Chef Roscoe added something new to the menu?" she asked with an almost angry gleam in her eyes.

"You've eaten there before?" he asked with surprise.

"A few times, my family has a reserved table there," she replied.

"If you're family is that well to do, then why are you working here, and at this time of the night?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I just don't care," said Porter.

"That's not what I meant! What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" asked Neville.

She looked up at him with an angry glare, this time and said, "Haven't you heard? There's a war going on!"

"I know, and that's why it's so important that I get this message translated! It's dealing with whether Russia is going to get involved in this war!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" she asked taking the message from his hands.

"I've been trying to tell you it was important for the last ten minutes," Neville said, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Shssh! Shssh! Shssh! If you keep talking I won't be about to concentrate," said Porter.

"Alright, I'll sit here and admire your beauty."

"I'm doing what you wanted, you can stop with the compliments," growled Porter.

"Well excuse me!"

"I said…Shssh!"

"Alright!"

Turning to him she placed her index finger over his lips and said, "Let me teach you just a little Russian. _Aamorn_…now repeat that after me," she directed him.

"_Aamorn_," he replied. "Now what does that mean?"

Porter took the number two pencil and pad she had handed him before and wrote in all caps 'SHUT UP,' then handed it to him and went back to her translating.

With his face turning red, he asked, "How long will it take you to finish translating my message?"

Turning an evil glare at him, she said, "It all depends on how many unnecessary interruptions I have."

Seeing he was getting nowhere, he jumped up from his chair and started pacing nervously in front of her desk.

"_Octahobka, tot!"_

Stopping in his tracks he asked, "Did you just curse at me?"

"No, I told you to stop pacing," replied Porter.

With a sigh he walked over and took his seat. Ten minutes later, she handed him a sheet of paper with his entire document translated. "This is great, I can't thank you enough! How about having dinner with me next Saturday night by the way of me saying thank you?"

"No, I don't think so, I don't go out with men I don't know," she replied.

"Your lips say no, no, no, but your eyes say yes, yes, yes," he grinned.

"And just what to you think I'm saying 'yes' to?" Porter asked.

"Will he kiss me?" responded Neville thereby leaning over and planning a kiss upon her startled lips.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Because her mouth had been open in surprise, he was able to easily to slide his tongue into her mouth. For some reason Porter's reaction was to try and push his tongue out of her mouth with her own, rather than just pulling her head back. And the duel was on! As Neville tried not to surrender his conquered territory, he placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her with him as he stood up. Porter placed her hands on his chest, preparing to push him away, when his arms wrapped around, her pulling her close, and thereby trapping her hands between them.

Just at that moment, the elevator doors opened, and the janitor with his rolling cart, came into the room. Seeing the two young people kissing, he said, "Don't mind me, I'll just empty the trash and be out of your way in a minute."

Porter jumped away from Neville, smoothing her hair and suit with her hands as she quickly sat back down at her desk. Grinning, Neville grabbed his translation, and headed for the elevator saying, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM tomorrow for dinner, Harvard. By the way, my name is Neville," he said with a cheeky grin as the elevator doors closed on him not giving her a chance to respond.

After the elevator doors closed, Porter ran her fingers over the Harvard alumni pin she wore on the lapel of her suit jacket. She was oddly pleased that he had noticed that small detail about her, but she was still fuming about the kiss. Because of that, it took her quite a bit longer than necessary to finish the translation that Neville had interrupted.

Sunday, February 4, 1961

1000 EST

Webb home

Georgetown, Virginia

The next morning Neville began calling in favors to find out who the pretty young Harvard graduate from the night before was. It was nearly noon before he made the disquieting discovery that his little Russian expert was in actual fact Porter Bernadette Winston. The socialite debutante his mother had been trying to introduce him to for the last two months, whom he had been adroitly trying to avoid, and quite successfully, much to his mother's annoyance. Discovering that she still lived in her family home, he called his favorite florist and had two-dozen orchids delivered to her. Telling the florist that he wanted the message written in Russian, and he would spell the words out to her. _"R borr nor tbl ceroahr beepom mon ocer_."

When he was finished the florist said, "It sounds lovely, what does it mean?"

"It just means, I'll see you tonight, my dove."

Porter had the maid arrange the beautiful bouquet of orchids in a vase on the center table in the foyer. She still giggled occasionally as she dressed for her date. Her mother, Corenthia, had asked several times what had been so funny in the card that had arrived with the flowers, but Porter didn't think her proper mother would be amused at Neville's obviously mistaken Russian message. As she dressed, her mother continued to question her, as to whom this young man was, and why her daughter had agreed to go out with a stranger.

"Mother, I told you that I met him at work and he is taking me to the Willard which is a very respectable and public place. Remember it's the sixties now, and women do know how to take care of themselves."

"It may be the sixties, but men have not changed over the years," replied her mother.

"And they never will," grinned Porter. "But I will be careful, mother."

"I know you will, darling. It's him, I worried about."

Just then the doorbell rang and the two women could hear the maid answer it and show Porter's date into the drawing room.

"I think I'll go down and offer him a drink, while you finish getting ready. It'll give me a chance to check him out," her mother said.

Going down stairs Corenthia stepped into the drawing room and said, "Hello, young man, my name is Corenthia Winston and you would be?"

"My name is Neville Webb, and may I say you look very young to be Porter's grandmother," Neville smiled as he kissed the back of Corenthia's hand.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shocked to the very core of her existence, Corenthia fumed in silence, not making the connection to her dear friend Denise, Neville's mother, after the comment he had made.

Just then Porter entered the room and greeted Neville saying, "I want to thank you for the lovely flowers you sent…however your Russian leaves a lot to be desired."

"I don't understand, I called my friend from Yale, and told him what I wanted to say, and I copied exactly as he spelled it. I don't understand the problem," replied Neville.

"I see, so you wanted to call me a donkey? I understand that I'm stubborn, but that is a bit rude of you…if you want to take me out to dinner," said Porter walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"You called my daughter a donkey?" asked Corenthia.

"Your daughter?" he gulped. Realizing the faux paux he made earlier.

"That's not the worst of it, mother…you should have seen what the rest of the note said."

Glaring at the young man that wanted to take her daughter out, she demanded, "What ELSE did you say?"

"I just said that I wanted to see her tonight and called her my dove," responded Neville.

"Oh! So then you didn't want to sex me tonight?" Porter asked with an evil grin.

Corenthia jumped to her feet and exclaimed, "How dare you! I want you to leave this house at once Neville Webb!"

"Webb? You found out his last name?"

"You mean you didn't even know his last name and you were going out with him!" asked Corenthia.

Neville had been going to try to explain that there had been a horrible misunderstanding before the verbal tennis match between mother and daughter had begun. Now, he could only sit there and watch helplessly.

"Mother, I explained to you that we were going to a very public restaurant and I know how to take care of myself."

"That doesn't matter, Porter! You are not going to date a man that calls you a donkey and says he wants to sex you!" replied Corenthia.

"But, mother, isn't Denise Webb one of your closest friends? She must be related to him…it's not that common a name," said Porter.

Jumping into the fray, Neville said, "Denise is my mother's name, and I realized this morning that you are the Ms. Winston that she has been trying to palm off on me for months. She'll be happy to know that I finally went out with you at last."

"I'm afraid she's going to be disappointment, Mr. Webb. I'll not be palmed off on anyone," declared Porter, with a haughty glare. She turned and started to leave the room.

Jumping his feet, he caught her arm, and said, "I apologize for what I said, Porter, but I'd really like a chance to get to know you. Please go out to dinner with me tonight and give me an opportunity to prove I'm not a mule's hind end."

"I cannot believe that Denise raised such an oaf for a son. Porter, you will not go out with him," ordered Corenthia.

"Mother, I am twenty-two and I'll see who I like," said Porter. "By the way Neville, that's _bnaetb_ as in see, not sex. Mother, don't wait up for me. Neville, are you ready to go?" she asked as though he was the one holding them up. As they passed though the foyer she said, "I do thank you for the flowers though, they are lovely."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the flowers, and I'm sorry about the mix up of the message attached to them," said Neville.

"I can certainly understand why you came to me to have those documents translated instead of your friend at Yale, if that's the best he can do at Russian translations," smiled Porter.

"I have nagging suspicion that he was playing a practical joke on me, but one day soon the tables will be turned," replied Neville.

Once at the restaurant, Neville stepped up to the maitre 'd to tell him he had a reservation when the man saw Porter. Stepping around Neville, he took Porter by the hand and kissed the back of it. He said, "Why, Ms. Winston, what a pleasure to see you tonight! Your family's table is ready as always. Please, step this way."

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stunned, Neville stood there as he watched Porter walk off, then hurried to catch up with her and the maitre 'd. Once beside them he informed the maitre 'd, "I had made a reservation under the name of Neville Webb…"

The maitre 'd stopped in his tracks, and said to Porter, "Excuse me a moment, Ms. Winston," then turned to Neville, and said with a condescending air, "Mr. Webb, if you will go back to the foyer, I will be happy to seat you, once I've taken care of Ms. Winston."

"I'm afraid you don't understand…Ms. Winston and I are together," replied Neville.

"Is that true, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, Joseph, I'm afraid it is," smiled Porter.

"Would you prefer to have your family's table, or the table we reserved for Mr. Webb?" asked the maitre 'd.

"Oh, let's live life adventurously…show us to Mr. Webb's table," replied Porter.

After informing them that someone would be with them shortly to take their drink order, he left the two of them alone.

"You really weren't kidding when you said that your family had a table on reserve here at all times, were you?" asked Neville.

"No, I rarely make jokes about such things," replied Porter.

"What do you make jokes about?" he asked.

"Lousy Russian translations on floral cards," she said slight smirk.

"I'm never going to live this down am I, Porter?" he asked with a grin.

"Someday we'll tell our children about it," smiled Porter.

"Children? Do you already have them named?" he asked.

"No. But I've always liked Clayton for a boy it was my grandfather's name," replied Porter.

"It sounds like a fine, strong name," said Neville. "Do you intend to be a working mother?"

"I don't know it will depend upon the future," she told him.

"When you get home tonight your mother is going to tell you not to see me again. I made a terrible mistake and…"

"Another one?"

"I'm afraid so, I called your mother…your grandmother," he said shaking his head.

"Oooh…and you're alive to tell about it? Mother was showing great restraint tonight," grinned Porter.

"Well, in my job I'm used to danger, so if we're going to have a son together, I guess I'll have to brave her wrath," replied Neville.

"Who said that we were going to have a son together?" she asked.

"I thought you were implying that when you said 'our' children," he said.

"I was meaning our 'individual' children," said Porter.

"So, you're turning me down all together?" he asked.

"You're proposing already? We haven't even finished our first date," replied Porter.

Just then the band struck up the song, 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?' and Neville picked up Porter's hand and said, "Couldn't you fall in love with me tonight?"

Grinning when she realized what song they were playing as he asked this, she replied, "I might if you asked me to dance."

Getting to his feet, he reached out his hand for hers and said, "It would be my pleasure to trip the light fantastic with you, my dove."

Smiling, and getting to her feet, she said, "Don't you mean…'my donkey'," as she stepped into his arms.

"Never, my darling, you're much too beautiful to be called such a name," he said as swept her around the dance floor.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the romantic music and the dim lights. She knew that magic happened on the dance floor, her mother had often told her that was where she realized she was in love with Porter's father. Porter had always known that she would one day fall in love, on the dance floor too.

Neville held her close and inhaled the fragrance she was wearing and was reminded of the night before when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He fully intended to kiss her again tonight. If he had his way, he would be kissing her on a regular basis because he had, in his mind, found the woman he intended to marry.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the song ended the band went right into the still popular Elvis ballad, 'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' and Neville could hear Porter humming along as the band played. "Are you an Elvis fan?" Neville asked.

"I like some of his songs, but this one is so sad," she answered him.

"You don't go for his slick good looks?" he asked.

"Well, I've always liked dark wavy hair," she told him, running her hand through his.

"Would you like for your son to have dark wavy hair?" asked Neville. "If we did get married, our son could have hair like that."

"That's the second time you've indicated marriage this evening," replied Porter.

"I was never a man to waste time," he said. "When I see something I want I go after it."

"So first I'm a donkey, then I was someone to be palmed off on, and now I'm a thing. You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, Neville Webb."

"You best watch yourself Porter Winston, I've fallen in love with you and I intend to make you my bride," he said.

"How does Valentine's Day sound?" she asked interrupting him.

"This year?" he asked shocked.

"Mother will kill me, she's always wanted a huge society wedding for me," sighed Porter. "But I'd rather be happily married, than happily planning the wedding."

"If you want to have the wedding this year, then we shall! After all, darling, it's our life," said Neville.

"The sooner we get married, the sooner we can get started making little Clayton Neville Webb," said Porter.

"Then I say….we start as soon as possible!"

"Neville Webb, I will wear white at my wedding! We will NOT start anything until we're married," declared Porter.

"Whatever you say, my beautiful dove," he replied. "By the way, I love the name you chosen for our son," he winked at her.

"If you're very good to me, I'll let you pick our daughter's name," grinned Porter.

"How many children to you plan on us having?" asked Neville.

"At least one of each and after that we'll see," replied Porter.

"As long they are healthy and you're happy, then I will be satisfied," he said.

Taking her head off his shoulder, she looked up at him and smirked, "As long as you keep me satisfied, I'll be happy."

"I'll do my damnest to see that you're satisfied, darling," Neville told her.

"Good, then you can start by feeding me," laughed Porter.

Gently taking her arm, Neville lead Porter off the dance for and back to their table. Once there he seated her and pulled a chair close for himself. The waiter came over and asked, "What can I bring you to drink?"

"Champagne, please, this beautiful lady just agreed to marry me," announced Neville.

"Champagne it'll be then," declared the waiter. "Congratulations, I hope you'll be happy."

"He's promised to keep me that way," grinned Porter as she watched Neville's face turn red.

They drank their Champagne and finished their dinner then danced to several more songs before deciding to head home. When his car pulled up in front of her house, she asked, "Are you going to come in, or should we say goodnight here?"

"I'll come in with you, to give the good news to your mother," offered Neville.

"I'm not sure she's going to consider this good news," she said and reached for the door handle.

Neville got out of the car and quickly ran around to help Porter out. They walked up to the front door arm in arm. Before the door was opened Neville bent down and took his second kiss from Porter, just as he had planned to do all evening. "That was for courage," he told her.

The maid opened the door and the Porter led the way into her mother's sitting room. "Mother," she said when she saw Corenthia sitting at her writing desk. "Do you have any plans for the fourteenth?"

"The only thing I have for the fourteenth is my bridge club."

"You might want to cancel it, Mom," said Porter.

"Why would I want to do that, dear?" asked Corenthia.

"Because I'm getting married that day and you might want to be there."

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Married! Who are you marrying, darling?" asked her mother.

"Now, would I be announcing I was marrying someone else, with Neville standing right here?"

"Have you lost you mind, Porter? You have only been out with this young upstart once!" said her mother holding her hand to her heart.

"Mother, you told me you fell in love with father at first sight, why would you expect me to do any less?"

"We had the good sense to wait for a proper society wedding. You know the engagement is suppose to last a year, Porter," replied her mother.

"I don't want to be engaged a year, mother. I would rather be working on your grandchildren."

"Porter, you'll be the talk of the town! I'll never be able to hold my head up at the country club again," replied Corenthia.

"I'm so sorry that my happiness is less important than your social standing," remarked Porter.

"Mrs. Winston, I assure you that I'll take good care of your daughter and that she'll never want for anything," said Neville.

"Of course she won't, she has her trust fund."

"I don't need her trust fund to support my wife Ma'am," Neville told her.

"Mother, we are going to get married on the fourteenth, you can either be there, or not, as you choose."

"Where is this wedding going to take place?' she asked.

"I thought here, but if you don't like that idea, maybe Denise will let us have it at her home," replied Porter.

"No, you can have the wedding here, and I'll help you get ready for it. If it's going to be done, it might as well be done right."

"With you and Denise planning it I'm sure it will be," smiled Porter.

"Young man, have your mother call me in the morning so we can get started, and, Porter, we need to see if you can squeeze into my wedding gown."

"Squeeze? Mother, I'm not pregnant," snapped Porter.

"I know, dear, but the upper part of your body is larger than mine was at your age."

"What mother is trying so delicately trying not to say is that my boobs are bigger than hers were back then," laughed Porter.

"PORTER WINSTON!" exclaimed her mother.

"Porter!" exclaimed a shocked Neville, who couldn't help but stare at her chest.

Noticing where Neville's eyes had strayed to, Corenthia told him, "You'll have plenty of time to look there, when the two of you are married, young man!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Neville replied blushing, and lifting his eyes.

"Oh, mother! What's the harm in him looking, as long as he is not touching until we're married? I mean, he wouldn't be normal, if he wasn't looking."

"Well, I am a red blooded American male," replied Neville grinning.

"As long as that blood goes to all the right places," Porter gave him a seductive grin.

"Not until after the wedding!" exclaimed Corenthia.

"I know, mother, I'm planning on wearing your white gown, and rightfully so."

"So, should we start the plans tonight, or wait until after work tomorrow?" asked Porter.

Corenthia looked up and Neville and asked, "Have you informed your parents of the impending date?"

"We wanted you to be the first, oops…second to know," said Neville.

"And just who, may I ask, was the first," Corenthia demanded.

"Well, Ma'am, I kind of told the waiter at the restaurant when I order the champagne," replied Neville.

"Oh, just a waiter, no one important, then," she replied.

"It is getting late, Neville, you should go home and tell your parents. Why don't the three of you come to dinner tomorrow evening and we'll begin making plans then?" Corenthia said.

"That sounds like a good idea, mother, I'll walk Neville out to his car," replied Porter turning to take Neville by the arm.

"Just don't be out there long, and leave the porch light on," ordered Corenthia.

"Yes, mother," Porter sighed.

Flipping on the light, as they went out the door, they walked to Neville's car and he turned to take Porter into his arms. "Tomorrow evening seems so far away, I need a kiss to sustain me until then."

"Just one?" she asked.

"No, as many as I can get away with before you mother comes looking for you," he replied.

"I'm guessing we have about twenty minutes."

Opening the door to his car he said, "You'd better climb in then and let me start the car, so we can stay warm."

"Oh, you don't think you can keep me warm enough with your kisses?" Porter asked.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'll do my best, but just in case, I don't want you sick on our wedding night," winked Neville.

"I'm a very healthy woman, and I rarely get sick," replied Porter.

"I'm glad to know that, it will ease my mind when I'm away on assignment."

"Do you go away often?" asked Porter.

"More often than I would like," said Neville.

"They won't send you away before the wedding will they?" asked Porter.

"I never know when I'm going, but I'll talk to the director and explain that I'm getting married on the fourteenth."

"Do you think he will listen?" asked Porter.

"He's a fair man, and unless something extremely important comes up, then I won't be call out on assignment."

"What about that paper I had to translate for you last night…what happened to it?"

"It's already been passed on to other operatives."

"Oh good. You do realize that we have already wasted five of our twenty minutes talking instead of kissing," grinned Porter.

"We can't have that now can we," replied Neville taking her into his arms and lowering his head to hers until their lips met. Wrapping her arms around his neck she melted into his arms. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned in pleasure. When the front porch lights flickered about fifteen minutes later, Porter sighed and said, "You sure do know how to kiss," and she opened the car door to climb out. Turning back with a smile, she said, "Oh, by the way six and a half," and then closed the door.

By the time he jumped out of the car Porter was half way up the walk, he called out, "What's six and a half?"

She spun around and wiggled her left hand at him, "My ring size, silly."

Grinning, he replied, "Thanks for reminding me. I'll take care of it tomorrow. I love you, Porter. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Neville," she waved and stepped inside the house."

Pulling into the driveway, he saw that his parent's were still awake. He went into the den and found them playing chess, while listening to opera on the stereo. "Could I please turn off the music? I have some news to tell you," he asked.

"You're going out of town again, son?" asked Denise with a quiver of fear in her voice. Since the war had started, she dreaded every time he had to go out on a mission.

"Now, Denny darling, you know he's well trained and able to take care of himself," replied Richard.

"It's not about a mission, mom. It's good news. I am getting married on the fourteenth of this month…"

"What?…she clutched her hand to her chest and slid, ever so gracefully, out of her chair and onto the floor in a faint.

Both men rushed to her side, and Richard lifted her into his arms to place her on the couch, telling his son to get the smelling salts. Quickly Neville did as his father asked, and was back within minutes, handing them to his father. Richard broke them under her nose and she came to with a sputter.

"Mom, I'm sorry I took you by surprise, but if you'd just let me explain, I'm sure you will understand."

"Oh, Neville, who have you gotten pregnant?" asked his mother with a moan.

"Mom! I haven't gotten anyone pregnant! I've fallen in love."

"But why are you in such a rush? And why haven't we heard about her before now?" Denise asked.

"Well, I just met her yesterday," replied Neville.

Feeling faint again, Denise rested her head on Richard's shoulder and cried, "Darling, were did we go wrong?"

"Son, you met a girl yesterday and you're getting married in less than two weeks? What the hell is going on?" demanded his father.

"We love each other, and feel that there's no use in waiting to be married."

"You love each other in just two days? Son, that's just not possible!" his mother gasped.

"That's not true, Denny. I fell in love with you at first sight," Richard told his wife. "It just took me longer than that to tell you."

"Mom, I think you'll approve of my choice when I tell you who my bride-to-be is," replied Neville.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I know her?" his mother questioned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you have been pushing me to date her for months now. Her name is Porter Winston."

"Porter? Corenthia's daughter?"

"The one and only," replied Neville.

"But how? Why? You were so against even meeting her, and now you're going to marry her?"

"I met her last night …"

"At the Russian Embassy?" asked Denise.

"No, mom, at work."

"She works at the NSA, son?" Richard asked.

"Yes, she is a cryptologist and I needed her to translate a document for me. Then I took her to the Willard tonight for dinner and asked her to marry me," grinned Neville at the stunned look on his parent's faces.

"That must have been some dinner, son, we should eat there more often," replied Richard, with a grin.

"Neville, her mother will never approve of this. Corenthia is my best friend and she will want her daughter to have a society wedding."

"She's already agreed to it. We are invited to dinner tomorrow night to start making plans for the wedding."

"Son, are you sure? This is so very sudden," asked his mother.

"Yes, mom, I knew the moment I first kissed her, that she was the only woman for me."

With a smile, Denise got up from the couch and went over to the painting behind the desk, swinging it out from the wall; she dialed the combination on the wall safe. After just a minute she came back with a small jewelry box. "This was your grandmother's, and I saved it for you, son."

Opening the small box Neville saw a beautiful empress cut diamond, surrounded on two sides with rubies and of the other sides with sapphires, all in a platinum setting. "Mom, this is beautiful! Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"It was always meant for you to give your bride, son. Just as one day I hope to pass my ring down to your son for his bride," she said looking down at the band of yellow diamonds on her hand.

"You mean little Clayton Neville, mom?"

"I knew it! She IS pregnant!" exclaimed Denise.

"No, mom, we were just taking about children, and that's the name we decided we want for our son when we have one."

"You're talking about children already?"

"Yes, mother. We both want children and the sooner the better," he replied. "By the way, do you happen to know what size grandmother's ring is?"

"She had very dainty hands, it's a seven and a half," replied his mother.

"I'll need to take it to a jeweler's tomorrow and have it resized. Porter wears a six and a half."

"I'll talk with Corenthia tomorrow and see what she has in mind as far as plans. Is there anything special the two of you had in mind?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned, but Porter may have something," Neville said.

"Well then, we'll just see how much we can get done tomorrow, and let you all know when we meet for dinner," replied Denise.

"Have you thought of where you'll live yet?" asked Richard.

"No, everything has happened so fast, I haven't had time," said Neville.

"You know you're welcome to continue to use the north wing, if Porter approves," responded his father.

"Thanks, dad. I'll mention it to her tomorrow night."

"If she doesn't like that, we could always buy you a place as a wedding gift," said Richard.

"Really, dad, that would be going a bit too far don't you think?" asked Neville.

"We just want you to be happy, son."

"I appreciate it, and I'll be sure to let you know, after I talk with Porter."

"I hope that she'll want to stay in the north wing with you. That way when you're gone on your missions we can comfort each other," said Denise. "I know how I was when your father was away. I'm so glad he's retired now."

"That's a good idea, mom. I'll talk to her about it," replied Neville leaning over and kissing her on her cheek. After saying goodnight to his father he went to his wing of the house.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reaching his room Neville undressed and climbed into bed, then picked up his bedside phone and dialed Porter's number.

"Hello, Winston Residence," Porter answered.

"Hello, darling. Just calling to wish you happy dreams."

"Sorry…who is this?" Porter asked, trying to keep from giggling into the phone.

"Have you forgotten your fiancée already?" asked Neville.

"Oh…my fiancée…hello Biff," grinned Porter.

"Biff, had better be your new pet name for me, Porter! You know good and well this is Neville!" he responded.

"Oh, that right, Clayton's daddy," she giggled.

"The one and only."

"Why are you calling so late? Do you miss me already?" she asked.

"Yes, and I can't wait until we're married and I can hold you in my arms all night long," said Neville.

"Is that all we'll be doing? Little Clayton will never get born if so."

"No, my darling, I'll most certainly be making love to you."

"I can't wait. Well, I can, but I really don't want too. I know we will, but I wish the days would pass faster."

"Once you start planning the wedding, time will go by swiftly."

"The days maybe, but not the nights."

"Aren't you glad we aren't waiting the traditional year long engagement?" asked Neville.

"I'm pretty sure if we did that, I'd be wearing an ivory dress, not a white one," whispered Porter.

"Oh, my dear, how I truly wish you were in my arms tonight, and we were making sweet love."

"Are you in bed right now?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, darling, I am."

"And what are you wearing?"

"I have on a pair of silk boxers," replied Neville

"And nothing else?"

"No, nothing else. What do you have on, my sweet?"

"Mint green baby doll pajamas," replied Porter. "If I were there with you, and I was running my hands over your chest, would I be running them through hair or not?"

"I don't have a hairy chest if that's what you mean, Porter."

"I always did like bare chests," she whispered.

"How do you know you like a bare chests, rather than a hairy ones, my dear?" he asked suspiciously, jealously hitting him unexpectedly.

"When we're at the Country Club and the guys are in their swim suits, I always found that the ones with the least hair were the ones I admired the most. Kind of like a clean-shaven face, I prefer a hairless chest. You, worry wart!"

"It's good to know that so far my body meets with your approval."

"And how many girls have approved of that body?" asked Porter.

"I am no Casanova, but there have been a few women in my life," he admitted. "Does that bother you?"

"As long as they're not still in your life, then no, it doesn't. One of us should know what we're doing on our wedding night," replied Porter.

"There'll be only you in my life from now on, Porter, and I can assure you that I'll know what I'm doing on our wedding night, my love."

"And you'll make allowance for me, darling?"

"There'll be no need to make allowances, because I'll cherish the gift you'll be offering me."

"I hope so my love," she replied. "I probably should say goodnight now, I have work in the morning."

"Then sleep well, my little dove, and I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Goodnight, my donkey, I love you," she giggled.

"Goodnight, Porter, I love you too," laughed Neville.

Early the next morning, Denise Webb called her friend Corenthia Winston, and asked, "Corenthia, darling, why don't you come to lunch today and we'll get started on the plans for the wedding? The sooner we get started the better."

"That sounds wonderful, dear, I'll be there," replied Corenthia. "I had the maid go up to the attic to get my wedding gown down and she is airing it out now. When Porter gets home I will have her try it on and then we can check the gown off the list."

"So much to do in such a short time. What were those two thinking about?" asked Denise.

"From what they told me last night, they were thinking about our grandchildren," Corenthia said.

"Yes, that's what Neville told us last night too and nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I almost fainted myself, when they told me, my dear," responded Corenthia.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Corenthia arrived at Denise's ready to settle down for some serious wedding planning. After greeting each other and taking a few sips of tea, both opened their appointment books and Corenthia said, "Since we both have used the same florist for years, Denise, I think Tom's the only one I can see using for the wedding."

"I agree, dear," replied Denise.

"What kind of flowers do we want?"

"I know it's very cliché, but for a Valentine's Day wedding, what about roses?"

"We can come up with something more unique than that," said Corenthia. "How about some Hawaiian anthuriums? They are heart shaped and we could get them in red and white."

"Do we have time to get them here before the wedding?" asked Denise.

"Oh, I'm sure Tom can have them flown in, in plenty of time," replied Corenthia. "And your cook, Dixie, is much better than my cook at pastries and things, can she make the cake?"

"I'm sure she would love to make the cake! She has always loved little Neville."

"My dear, I was thinking that since this is such a rushed wedding, everyone is going to be assuming that Porter is pregnant. What I would like to do, is have a reception for the children in June, so everyone will be able to see she was not pregnant at the wedding."

"What if Neville manages to get her pregnant between now and then?" asked Denise proudly.

"Well, at least they'll be able to see how far along she is, and that she wasn't pregnant at that the wedding. I mean, even if she got pregnant on her wedding night, she would hardly be showing in June. When I got pregnant with her, I didn't show until I was nearly five months."

"I remember that. You and Thurston were married right out of college and you were just beginning to show at Christmas."

"Yes, he wanted a son so badly, until he saw Porter, and she wrapped him around her tiny pink fingers," smiled Corenthia.

"I was always sorry I never had a daughter to dress in lace and ruffles, like you did with Porter," sighed Denise.

"Yes, Neville would have looked silly in ruffles," the two of them giggled as though they were still sharing a college dorm room.

"I'm sure we can trust Neville to get the marriage license, and he has his grandmother's engagement ring to give Porter tonight, so they'll still need wedding bands," said Denise.

"Do you think Neville will want to wear a band?" asked Corenthia.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. His father did, but there were times he had to leave it at home with me, when away on a mission."

"Will he give up his job, now that he and Porter are getting married? I wouldn't want Porter to be left alone, like I was when Thurston died."

"He loves his work so much, I doubt he'll give it up," Denise replied.

"Well, I hope he'll be very careful. I would hate to see her alone."

"I'm sure they'll have a long and happy life together, and we'll have many grandchildren.

"I hope they don't do that too soon! I'm not sure I want to be a grandmother, yet." The two sorority sisters continued to make plans right up until the time the happy couple arrived.

Porter ran into the room and showed her mother her red, white and blue engagement ring.

"How very patriotic, my dear," she told her. "It's beautiful."

"So what have you two planned? And have you left any decisions for us?" Porter asked.

"We have about half an hour until dinner is ready, Porter, and you need to go up to your room and try on my wedding dress. If it doesn't fit then Denise said you could wear hers. And if that doesn't work we'll have to go shopping tomorrow," Corenthia said.

"Mother, I have to work tomorrow," Porter told her.

"Porter, if you're going to be married in less than two weeks, you're are going to have to take some time off from work to plan this wedding," insisted her mother.

"Well, if either of your dresses fit, I won't have to," she replied and got up and left the room.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Neville listened to the rest of the plans, and agreed he would pick up the marriage license as they waited for the results from Porter. She came down just as the cook announced dinner was served. He could tell from the dreamy look on her face that things had gone well upstairs. With a pleased grin she told them that her mother's dress did fit, even though her maid would need to let the top out just a little bit. This brought Neville's eyes to her ample bosom for which he received a light swat on the arm from both Corenthia and his mother.

The young couple and Richard were amazed at how much Corenthia and Denise had accomplished in one afternoon. Plans were well underway, with just some minor decisions left for Porter and Neville to make.

The days passed with amazing swiftness and the morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Porter had barely opened her eyes when the bedside phone rang. "Hello," answered Porter.

"Good morning, darling," Neville greeted her.

"Hello, Biff. It's good to hear from you again," teased Porter.

"Yeah…you better tell Biff not to call after today, because you'll be a married woman tomorrow," Neville warned.

"I'll see that he gets the message," Porter replied.

"And I will have a message for him, myself, if he does come around," Neville was only half teasing.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, dear," Porter told him. "I do love you, after all."

"I hope so! I hate that I can't see you this morning, or that I didn't see you last night. I think I hate that tradition."

"It'll only be a few more hours until we're together, sweetheart."

"I know, darling. Porter, my father is thrilled beyond words, that you asked him to give you away. He's so honored that you asked him to stand in for your father."

"I could think of no one else that could fill his shoes, but Richard."

"Are you sure there's no way I could sneak over there and see you before ll:00?"

"Sorry…mother has every servant on the lookout for you. They have their orders that you're not to see me until the ceremony."

Click.

Pulling the receiver away from her ear, and staring at it, she couldn't believe the man had the nerve to hang up on her! Especially on their wedding day! She would have to take this up with him before the ceremony. An hour later, as she sat in her silk robe before her dressing table, having her hair done, when there came a knock at the door. The maid answered it, to find one of the caterers there.

"If you please, I would like Miss Winston to try one of these canapés, to see if they meet with her approval," he said in a thick French accent.

Porter heard this and went to the door. The man had on one of those tall white chef's hats, with very thick black-rimed glasses. He was wearing one of the white suits of the catering company, and held a plate in his hand, with several tidbits arranged nicely. There were toothpicks in each one. He held out one of the morsels to her, and she bit it off the end of the toothpick. It was delicious! She was about to tell him so, when she looked up into the eyes of Neville Webb.

"Oh my stars! What are you doing here?" Porter gasped, as soon as she could swallow the food in her mouth.

"Asking you to try a canapé, mademoiselle," he said, and then leaned close to whisper in her ear, "I am a spy, and a master of disguises."

"I don't know whether to kick you out of the house, or kiss you," she said.

"I would much prefer a kiss," Neville told her, and suiting actions to words, he stole a kiss from her startled lips, ignoring the gasp from her maid.

"You do realize that mother will hear of this don't you?"

"Let her find the caterer that kissed you!" he winked, then turned and disappeared down the hall.

With a pleased smile on her face, she returned to her dressing table to allow her maid to finish doing her hair.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Porter was in the middle of her manicure when her mother rushed into the room demanding, "Porter tell me what I just heard is not true!"

"Okay mother...'what you just heard is not true'...now…tell me, what was it you just heard again?"

"You were seen kissing one of the caterers!"

"Oh that! No mother, it isn't true."

"Thank God," Corenthia sighed and sank down on the bed.

"One of the caterers kissed me," Porter told her.

"What? I will have him arrested, or fired, or both!" exclaimed Corenthia.

"Yes, mother, you do that and let me get dressed for my wedding."

As Corenthia started to out of the room Porter called after her, "He was the one with the French accent."

A short while later Porter was dressed, and holding her beautiful bouquet of flowers, when another knock came at the door. This time it was the groom's father, not the groom.

"Are you ready my dear?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

"Yes, Father Webb, I can hardly wait," Porter replied taking his arm.

"My son is a very lucky man, to have a bride as beautiful, and talented as you are, my dear," said Richard. "Denise and I are blessed that you will be our daughter-in-law."

Too choked up for words she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

The wedding went without a hitch, and they had a lovely lunch with their family before heading off on a short honeymoon. On their return home, Porter moved into the north wing of Neville's parent's home.

The reception in June was a roaring success, but to the disappointment of both mothers, Porter was not yet expecting their first grandchild. However, by the next June it was very evident that she was. They were expecting the birth sometime in early December

One evening, during her seventh month of pregnancy, Porter was at her mother's home playing Whist when a storm began to brew. Because Neville was away on a mission and Richard was in the hospital because of an appendicitis attack, she felt she needed to return home, because she knew how afraid Denise was of storms. Although Corenthia begged her to stay, Porter felt she had to return to keep Denise calm during the storm.

Just after she left, the lights went out in the Winston Mansion and the servants began to go around the house lighting candles and oil lamps. With nothing to do because of the power outage, Corenthia decided to go to bed. She enjoyed sleeping with at least one of the windows open, but because of the storm the maid had not opened one that night. Checking to see which way the wind was blowing, she opened a window that she was sure that wouldn't allow the rain to come in, but during the night, as storms have a tendency to do, the wind changed direction, and ended up blowing the oil lamp that was still lit off of her bedside table. The fire killed the sleeping Corenthia and burned the Winston Mansion to the ground.

When Porter was told the next day what had happened, the shock sent her into pre-mature labor. After several hours of extensive work on her, they managed to stop her labor, but kept her in the hospital several days just to make sure just to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. She missed her mother's funeral, but the worst thing was, the day she returned home, there was a message that Neville had been killed on the mission he had been on. This started her contractions anew, and she was once again taken back to the hospital.

It wasn't until Denise arrived at the hospital to take her home, that she told her daughter-in-law she had gotten a call, just that morning, from Beni Bevew saying he would see her soon. Overjoyed at this secret message from her husband, she threw herself into Denise's arms, glad that Neville would be home soon. Beni Bevew was an anagram of his name and the way they had agreed that he would get messages to her if he was ever pretending to be dead.

On November l3th, l962 Clayton Neville Webb made his appearance, three weeks before he was supposed to. Denise teased her son and daughter-in-law that it would probably be the only time he was early for anything. Because of his early birth, Clayton was kept in the hospital a few days longer than normal. Porter became just a bit over-protective of her son when he was finally released into her care.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With the war going strong, Neville was away more than ever, and Porter poured herself into her son's life. Denise and Richard cautioned her about her lack of outside interests, but she ignored their warnings, and soon even Neville began to notice that young Clayton seemed to be smothering under his mother's devotion.

Neville's repeated suggestions, that they try to have another child, were not only ignored by Porter, but he discovered that she had been taking the birth control pill behind his back. Angered by this, he chose to not confront her, but instead replaced the pills with a placebo.

A stunned and confused Porter announced on Clayton's fifth birthday that she was once again with child. She couldn't tell Neville why this surprised her without revealing that she had been on birth control pills for a couple of years.

In January of 1968 Neville was sent on another mission that he could tell Porter nothing about. He was dropped behind enemy lines in Vietnam. Neville had received information that his contact would meet him in a small Vietcong village off the beaten track. He arrived for a meeting with his contact, and but unknown to him, a Navy SEAL team had received information that an NSA operative was going to be ambushed, and used as a bargaining chip against the U.S. government.

The SEAL's arrived to find the firefight had started without them. The Vietnamese contact was dead as were three of his co-conspirators. Unfortunately, the NSA agent had also been shot and the SEAL's arrived in time to find him bleeding to death. The Lieutenant in charge of the team patched him as best he could, using his own handkerchief as a tourniquet on the man's leg. Carrying him out of the village to the nearest open area, where a helicopter could land, the agent came around just as he was being strapped into the rescue helicopter.

"Thank you," he whispered to the SEAL. "For saving my life. What's your name?" he asked.

The helicopter was taking off as the man answered and Neville did not hear the name. He shouted, "How can I ever thank you?"

He pointed to Neville leg and shouted, "Return my handkerchief someday."

Nodding to him with a smile, Neville once again passed out.

Upon his return home, he told, and retold, the story of how he had been saved. The handkerchief became a treasure possession of the family.

Porter suggested that they honor the man who saved her husband's life by naming the baby she was carrying after him. They only had his initials to go by, they were embroidered on one corner of the handkerchief. Neville agreed.

Amy (Much love) Joy (Happy) Crystal (Pure) Webb was born May 2nd, l968, but unfortunately, due to complications of a very stressful birth, she died three days later on May 5th. When Porter found out that she couldn't have any more children after Amy's death, a depression set in, and devotion to Clayton became exclusive, even to the point that she began sleeping in his room.

It was during this time that Neville had an affair with his secretary. It was finally this, which made Porter realize, that if she wanted to save her marriage, she would have to pull herself together. Their marriage became stronger, and in August of the next year they faced together the loss of Denise and Richard during hurricane Camille.

(AUTHER'S NOTE: Several sources consider Hurricane Camille the largest single act of destruction in United States history (until Hurricane Andrew in 1992). To this day, Camille remains the most extreme meteorological event to take place in North America. Although there is some question as to the total death toll, the best estimates are - 255 people killed, and 8,900 injured. A number of people (50 - 75) were never found. Nearly 14,000 housing units were damaged, and 6,000 others were totally destroyed. The total damage from Camille was $4.2 billion (in 1969 dollars). As of the 2001 hurricane season, Camille remains the most intense hurricane to enter the United States mainland.)

Denise and Richard had gone out on their yacht to celebrate their anniversary and were never seen again.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A call came through for Neville telling him he was needed for a mission. Porter was very upset and tried to convince him that shouldn't go. He smiled indulgently at her and told her that her fears were groundless. He needed to go, and she needed to have faith that he would come back to her. She kept insisting that there was something very wrong about this mission and that he shouldn't go.

In the past, whenever he was gone on missions, he would always contact them every three of four days to let them know he was all right. After two contacts saying that things were going well and he hoped to be home soon, there was no more word from him.

Porter began bothering his secretary every few days for information on Neville that she just didn't have. Porter insisted that she must know something, and wouldn't believe that the company didn't know where he was. Finally, frustrated beyond belief, she made a trip down to his office, personally. She was determined to find out what was going on. Still, they claimed no knowledge of where he was or when he would be home.

Two weeks later, after still no contact from him, and no word from the company, there came a knock at the door. Porter opened it to find the assistant director on her doorstep.

Her knees nearly gave way, and Agent Thomas put his arm under hers and asked if he could help her into the living room. "I'm sorry Mrs. Webb, to come to you with this information, but Neville will not be returning home. He was of great service to his country, and will be remembered in our hearts always."

"No, it can't possibly be true!" insisted Porter. "He'll be calling home any day now."

"No, I'm afraid this time, there won't be a call. If there's anything that I, or the company, can do for you or your family, please let us know."

"Thank you, for coming Agent Thomas, but there is nothing that anyone can do."

Agent Thomas took his leave, so that Mrs. Webb could tell her young son the news in private.

Knocking on the of her seventeen year old son's room she waited for Clayton's permission to enter.

"Come in," he answered.

She opened to door to find him sitting at his desk, Porter said, "Clayton, I just had a visit from Agent Thomas."

"Yeah, and what did he want?" asked Clay looking up at her.

Moving closer to him she put her hand upon his shoulder, "He was telling me that your father wouldn't be coming home from this mission."

Turning pale he asked, "Do you believe him mother?"

"No, I don't! I expect we'll be getting a call from Beni, any day now."

"Good, then I won't worry either," he smiled up at her.

"I just wanted to keep you in the loop."

Two weeks later, when still no call had come from Beni Bevew, Clayton was beginning to doubt that they would ever get the call. However, his mother was still insisting that they would.

When it had been a month since the visit from Agent Thomas, Clayton knew that his father was truly gone. He had been to CIA headquarters and saw that there was a new star on the wall with l979 written in their date book. Having just turned eighteen, he had to face the fact that his father was gone for good, and he would have to convince his mother to hold a memorial service.

He found her in the living room, "Mother, I have just come from CIA headquarters and its time we faced the fact that father is never coming home."

"Don't say that, Clayton."

"Mother, if he were alive he'd have already notified us."

"You don't know that!"

"He'd never leave us wondering this long…he's dead mother..."

"NO!"

"Yes, and you must accept it."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she turned her head away to stare out the window. "How will I go on without him?"

"You're a strong woman, and will find a way."

Turning, she gently smiled at him, "Well, at least I still have you, and always will, my wonderful son," and she held her arms open for a hug.

Hugging his mother, Clayton was glad she had finally accepted his father's death now they could go on with their lives.

In the summer of l985 Clay joined the CIA. Leaving for his first day at work, Porter watched him come down the stairs in his new suit. He looked so mature and confident even though he was only twenty-two. He looked ready to take on the responsibility to come. As Porter stood at the door watching her son walk to his car she could almost feel Neville's presence at her side. It was as if he was standing at her shoulder as their son followed in the family footsteps. Porter was so proud and she knew Neville would have been too.

THE END


End file.
